Me Apaixonei Por Você
by Rosette-Christpher
Summary: Quem disse que o mais duro coração não pode amar, está completamente enganado. Songfic RinSesshy. Presente para Shampoo-chan.


**Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you  
I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too**

**(Diga que é verdade, não há nada como você e eu**

**Não estou sozinho, diga que você também se sente assim)**

Mal posso acreditar que não estou mais sozinho. Que as coisas uma vez, ao menos uma vez, fugiram ao meu controle. E eu estou gostando profundamente que isso aconteceu.

Olho tudo a minha volta e percebo que vejo de um modo diferente. Vejo as coisas do seu modo. O doce modo que você tem de ver a vida. Sempre sorrindo.

Esse sorriso tão simples que faz com que meu coração bata de um jeito, que nunca pensei que pudesse bater. Ele bate pedindo por vida, por amor. Por você.

Sempre fechado. Sempre fechadas estiveram as portas do meu coração. Sempre olhei para tudo e todos de um modo com o qual pudesse afastá-los.

Sempre tive um vazio em meu coração. Um vazio do qual nunca soube como me livrar. Um vazio que por mais que eu tentasse, não preencheria sozinho...

**And I would run away  
I would run away, yeah..., yeah  
I would run away  
I would run away with you**

**(E eu fugiria  
Eu fugiria, yeah...,yeah  
Eu fugiria  
Eu fugiria com você)**

Você preencheu-o, aos poucos. Tornei-me dependente de você. Justo eu, alguém que sempre prezou a independência e a solidão.

Observo-a novamente. É somente isso o que sei fazer desde que me descobri...apaixonado. Um amante.

Admito o quanto estranho isso possa parecer, mas...amo-te. Como isso seria possível? Talvez uma brincadeira do destino. Uma peça que a vida queria me pregar. Mostrar que nem todos os caminhos são cobertos de fraquezas, e que o caminho do amor também não o é.

Luto para que nada de mau lhe aconteça. Velo por seu sono todas as noites. Admiro-a, diante da doce luz do luar que lhe toca o rosto tão suavemente, como se quisesse sentir a tua pele, tal qual anseio.

Vejo os anos passarem e os olhares de todos caírem sobre si. Principalmente dos homens. Malditos, pensam que podem tocá-la. Pensam que podem amá-la. Mas nenhum seria capaz disso. Nenhum como eu faço.

Agora uma única pergunta me mata: e tu também me amas?

**Cause I am falling in love with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you**

**(Porque eu me apaixonei por você**

**Não eu nunca, eu nunca vou**

**Deixar de me apaixonar por você)**

Observo-a caminhar tão graciosamente. Seus passos mais parecem uma dança. Uma dança que aos meus olhos parece sublime. Perfeita.

Vejo que esta sorrindo. Olho-a e retribuo com um aceno. Apenas isso. Não consigo tirar minha expressão costumeira. Vejo seu sorriso sumir. E praguejo mentalmente por isso.

Sou o causador de sua tristeza. Magôo-a apenas com o olhar. Sou duro, inflexível. Será que nem ao menos com um sentimento tão nobre irei mudar?

Por que tenho que complicar tudo quando sei que não há motivo para isso?

Porque aquela pergunta ainda me tortura: será que você me ama? Mesmo sendo como sou? Mesmo tendo feito tudo o que fiz?

**Close the door, lay down upon the floor  
And by candlelight, make love to me through the night  
(through the night, through the night...)**

**(Feche a porta, deite-se no chão**

**E à luz de velas, faça amor comigo durante a noite)**

**(durante a noite, durante a noite...)**

Caminho solitário pela floresta, pensando, procurando por respostas. Meu coração apenas fica mais apertado.

Não consigo imaginar minha vida sem a sua presença. Mesmo que não pareça, mesmo que eu tente não demonstrar. Tudo o que eu quero é estar ao seu lado.

Faze-la feliz. Vê-la feliz. A sua felicidade é a minha. E você é a minha felicidade. O caminho que quero seguir.

Observo-a como sempre faço. Vejo-a sentar-se ao meu lado. Posso sentir o doce cheiro que emana e que me acalma. O doce cheiro que eu amo tanto.

Você apenas permanece calada. Contemplando o céu, adora fazer isso, sinto quando encosta a cabeça em meu ombro, pedindo apoio para descansar.

Não sabe o quanto gosto quando ficamos assim, tão próximos. Sinto sua respiração em meu pescoço...calma. Respiro profundamente, sentindo melhor o seu perfume.

Olho novamente para o céu e vejo o dia sumir mais uma vez. E mais uma vez estou ao seu lado...

**Cause I have run away  
I have run away, yeah..., yeah  
I have run away, run away  
I have run away with you**

**(Porque eu fugi  
Eu fugi, yeah..., yeah  
Eu fugi  
Eu fugi com você)**

Vejo aquele olhar esperançoso novamente. Mas o que ele significa?

Na verdade tenho medo. Medo de que tudo não passe de imaginação. De que tenha me entregado as fraquezas das quais fugi por tanto tempo apenas para me machucar.

Mas dessa vez é diferente. Vejo o sorriso em seu rosto abrir-se mais quando retribuo o gesto. Há quanto tempo não sorria? Há quanto tempo não deixava que me vissem assim?

Vejo-a levantar-se e me pergunto para onde você deseja ir tão tarde. Qual não é a minha surpresa quando parou a minha frente e me estendeu a mão.

- Vamos dançar?

Sua voz era bom ouvi-la. Levantei-me, segurando em sua mão delicadamente. Tão frágil. Tinha medo que a menor força pudesse quebrá-la.

Apesar da pergunta um tanto quanto estranha, dançamos. Nunca estive tão perto assim. Aproveitei o momento tanto quanto pude. Queria guardar o seu cheiro em minha memória, por mais que já o tivesse gravado. Queria senti-lo mais. Afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos e pude sentir um arrepio passar-me pelo corpo.

**Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...  
With you...**

**(Porque eu me apaixonei por você**

**Não eu nunca, eu nunca vou**

**Deixar de me apaixonar por você**

**Por você...)**

Foi com dificuldade que sai daquele momento. Voltei a mim. Pensei o quanto estranho você deveria estar pensando que aquilo tudo parecia.

Senti a sua pele quando nossos rostos se tocaram. Respirei fundo mais uma vez. Olhei para a sua face e vi que ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Talvez estivesse fazendo o mesmo que eu. Guardando as sensações daquele instante em um lugar seguro.

Observei-a abrir os olhos lentamente e pude ver um brilho diferente. Senti-me como se estivesse sendo puxado. Vi seu rosto aproximar-se mais... e seus lábios tocáram os meus.

Estava surpreso nunca esperei por isso. Todas as minhas duvidas desapareceram com aquele contato. Senti quando você se afastou e me encarou como se esperasse alguma resposta, alguma ação.

E o que aconteceu? Nada. Apenas fiquei parado onde estava. Sem saber o que fazer. Observei você se afastar correndo e ir em direção ao rio que tinha ali perto.

Por que eu tinha que ter aquela reação? Melhor, porque eu tinha que não ter reação alguma quando o que eu mais esperava aconteceu?

Corri na direção em que você havia ido. Não deixaria que escapasse de mim. Não quando o que mais quero é você.

**And I would runaway  
I would runaway, yeah..., yeah  
I would runaway (runaway)  
I would runaway with you**

**(E eu fugiria  
Eu fugiria, yeah...,yeah  
Eu fugiria  
Eu fugiria com você)**

Encontrei-a ns beira do rio, olhando para o reflexo das estrelas na água. Respirei profundamente na tentativa de me acalmar, mas o que consegui foi apenas sentir o cheiro de suas lágrimas.

Mais uma vez eu apenas causava-lhe tristezas, mas dessa vez seria diferente eu concertaria meu erro e seriamos felizes.

Aproximo-me lentamente. A verdade é que nem sei por onde começar. Surpreendo-me novamente quando vejo você se virar na minha direção.

- Por que você fez aquilo?

- Porque amo você.

Aquelas palavras...esperei por tanto tempo para ouvi-las. Aproximo-me mais. O rosto dela, tão suave. Vejo-a fechar os olhos, enxugo-lhe as lágrimas.

Anseio por tocar novamente aqueles doces lábios. Aproximo-me mais, acabando com a distancia que nos separava. Senti-a enlaçar o meu pescoço enquanto eu a trazia mais para perto, abraçando-a pela cintura. Amava-a.

Ela entreabriu os lábios para que eu pudesse aprofundar aquele momento. Perdi-me no doce sabor daquele beijo.

**Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop  
Falling in love with you...**

**(Porque eu me apaixonei (me apaixonei) por você **

**Não eu nunca, eu nunca vou**

**Deixar de me apaixonar por você)**

Sentir o carinho dela em minha nuca... Os dedos delicados... O sabor de sua boca... Tudo me causava arrepios. Como era bom estar com ela em meus braços.

Separei-me quando percebi que ela precisava de ar. Olhei-a. O brilho nos olhos dela era intenso. Inclinei-me novamente. Precisava senti-la outra vez.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim. Apenas sabia que não queria que aquilo acabasse.

Subi minhas mãos e parei em seus ombros, nas alças do vestido. O estranho vestido que Kagome lhe dera. E que lhe caia tão bem.

Desci as alças pelo ombro dela fazendo a veste cair. Separei-me dela e vi o rubor tomar conta de suas bochechas. Linda.

**Falling in love (falling in love) with you  
No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you**

**(Me apaixonei (me apaixonei) por você **

**Não eu nunca, eu nunca vou**

**Deixar de me apaixonar por você)**

Deixei que tirasse a minha armadura. E em seguida eu mesmo me livrei das roupas. Queria-a.

Peguei-a em meus braços e deitei-a suavemente cobrindo o corpo dela com o meu. Beijei-a novamente. Desci os beijos pelo seu pescoço seguindo ate os seios. Deixei que meus caninos deslizassem suavemente em cada um antes de sugá-los.

Ouvi-a gemer quando sentiu que a minha mão tocava sua feminilidade. Arqueou o corpo de encontro ao meu. Ela beijava-me como se pedisse por vida.

Parou com o gesto e começou a sugar o lóbulo da minha orelha esquerda. Deixei que um gemido escapasse de meus lábios. Beijou-me novamente antes de fazer o mesmo com o lóbulo da outra orelha.

Sabia que estava pronta. Sabia que ela me desejava do mesmo modo que eu a desejava. Arranquei a calcinha com a boca. Podia ver o desejo naqueles olhos.

Queria-a. Não agüentaria esperar mais. Olhei-a e pude ver a mesma certeza de antes. Penetrei-a lentamente. Não queria machucá-la. Minha pequena. Minha Rin.

Sentia-a enlaçar a minha cintura com suas pernas. Como era bom senti-la. Comecei com movimentos mais rápidos. Ouvi-a gemer e isso só fez com que eu a quisesse mais e mais.

E foi assim ate que chegamos ao clímax. Sentia-a tremer em meus braços enquanto eu tentava não gritar pelo que estava sentindo, sabendo que era o mesmo que ela.

Puxei-a para mais perto e ficamos os dois ali, abraçados sob um lindo céu estrelado. Vi quando levantou a cabeça e encarou-me. Notei um brilho diferente naquele olhar, um brilho de felicidade que nunca vira antes.

Afastei-lhe uma mexa de cabelo do rosto e olhei-a como se contemplasse uma deusa. Acariciei-lhe o rosto e pude vê-la sorrindo. Imitei seu gesto.

- Também amo você.

Adormecemos ali. Abraçados. Unidos por um laço que ninguém poderia quebrar.

**With you, my love, with you...  
na ni na ni na na...  
(With you, with you, with you, with you)**

**(Com voce, meu amor, com você...**

**na ni na ni na na...**

**(Com você, com você, com você, com você)**

Nunca mais poderei dizer que o amor é um sentimento fraco. Pois ele é o único que me mantêm vivo.

Quem disse que o mais duro coração não pode amar, está completamente enganado.

E eu sou uma prova disso.

**Yoooo Minna o/**

**Bem, esse foi o meu presente para Shampoo-chan **

**Espero que tenha gostado o/**

**Que você seja muito feliz, você merece o/**

**Otanjoubi Omedetou **

**Quero agradecer a Kiki por ter revisado pra mim **

**KIKIIII!!!!!!!! Arigatou gozaimasu o**

**XDDD**

**Espero que gostem. Se quiserem mandar uma review vou adorar recebe-la. o/**

**Fico tão feliz quando as recebo XP**

**Kissus e ja ne**

**Leila**


End file.
